camptrinityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arai
Arai are curse demons who live in Tartarus until they are resurrected when someone enacts a curse on someone else. They appear in Camp Trinity Series The arai are featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity * Defenders of the Duat * Elementalist * Camp Trinity Guidebook Early Life The arai were born in Tartarus to the goddess of night, Nyx, and only enter the mortal world when they want to enact curses people have wished upon others, and when Tartarus asks them to do something. Camp Trinity Camp Trinity #1, Camp Trinity: When Heather, Autumn, Libby and Ray are in the art museum in India, the arai show up and explain that if the demigods kill them, they will be cursed but if they do not kill them, the arai will kill them. Heather kills one because she doesn't think that anyone will have cursed them, only to learn that Libby wanted her to feel the pain she caused the harpies she shot in the hunting trip, and so Heather is cursed with the pain of being shot. Libby attempts to make up for her mistake by fighting the arai herself, but they capture her and take her to a secret demigod prison beneath the Taj Mahal and then leave, presumably returning to Tartarus. Camp Trinity #4, The Imperial Throne: Libby recalls being captured by the arai. Camp Trinity #5, The Golden Dynasty: Maddy Campbell is mentioned to be fighting two arai. Defenders of the Duat Defenders of the Duat #3, The Ice Castle: When Hal explains that Summer was "his demon", he mentions the arai in explaining that not all demons are the same. Elementalist Elementalist #1, Timekeeper: Libby being captured is referenced when the characters summarize their previous adventures with the heroes of the Tartarus War. Elementalist #2, Bird of Prey: Logan remembers him and his brother being attacked. Harper was cursed by an arai and was caused to cough up black blood. Camp Trinity Guidebook Camp Trinity Guidebook: Lucas Foyer and Mari Zampa mention in their introduction that there is a problem with too many arai in the woods. Later, Heather mentions the arai when explaining that some creatures are smarter than others and will go after your family to get to you. Personality The arai are confident, bold and cunning creatures who want to get revenge more than anything else. They deliver curses for those who have been wronged and they thoroughly enjoy their work. Appearance The arai are old, wrinkly women with grayish limbs and dark, ratty hair. They have bat wings underneath their arms and talons at their feet. Powers * Flight * Curses Friends and Enemies * Tartarus (companion) * Heather Green, Libby Rogers, Autumn Stone, Ray Henry, Hal James, Maddy Campbell, Ash Logan, Harper Logan (enemies) Trivia * The arai are mentioned in several different books, but only appear in Camp Trinity #1, Camp Trinity as well as in a flashback scene in Elementalist #2, Bird of Prey. They are mentioned to be around or referred to in other books, but hardly ever actually appear.